chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Muskie
Charles Muskie (born: Charles Lyons De Guignes, January 31, 1960) is a right-wing populist known for his controversies revolving racism, white supremacy, sexism, and immigration. Muskie was the Conservative Party candidate for the House of Commons in the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections in the Canadian district, losing to the Liberal incumbent, Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy, and the Republican nominee for Comrade President for the 2019 Chawosaurian presidential election, losing to the Communist Party candidate, Francisco Dionisio Rousseff. Muskie is a candidate for the monarchy in the 2029 Chawosaurian direct election challenging the Communist incumbent Emperor Shang Jong Parker. Charles Lyons De Guignes was born on January 31, 1960, to Jean-Sebastien De Guignes, and Angelique Lievremont De Guignes, in Uranium City, Saskatchewan. His parents were killed in a plane crash and De Guignes was adopted by a Chawosaurian family, which it's how De Guignes entered Chawosauria. He attended Hagiwara Academy the then-headmistress, Reina Hagiwara, and was given several opportunities to meet Chawosaurian Prime Minister, as well as his idol, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. He fell in love with Sabryna Bastian, a member of the Bastian family, and had five children after graduating from Hagiwara in 1983. Muskie gained public attention in his first attempt to run for the District of Alaska for the Chawopolis Palace in the 1979 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Muskie lost the election to the Communist Party incumbent, Corbyn Brigstow (who died in 1981). Muskie lost because of his Islamophobic statements. He returned to politics by attempting to run for the House of Commons, challenging the 69-year incumbent, Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy, in the 2009 elections in the Canadian district. MacCarthy defeated Muskie. In 2019, he entered the 2019 Chawosaurian elections to run for the monarchy in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election, but his candidacy was crippled due to the Jewish protester incident in the 2019 Popular Democratic People's National Party National Convention following the Chawopolis Jewish Uprising in 2019. Muskie was defeated in the runoff with 0.4%. Muskie entered the 2019 Chawosaurian presidential election as a Republican but lost. Following the Capitalists' defeat in the 2019 elections to the Communist Party, conservatives including Muskie blamed the Capitalists' defeat on the liberal nature of the parties themselves and vowed to replace the liberal establishment with conservatives. Muskie led the charge by declaring his candidacy for the monarchy in the 2029 Chawosaurian direct election to challenge the Communist Party's incumbent Emperor, Shang Jong Parker. Muskie announced his candidacy for the Leader of the Opposition in the 2020 Chawosaurian Opposition leadership election. Early Life Charles Lyons De Guignes was born in Uranium City, Saskatchewan, Canada, in a cabin, to French Canadian parents, Jean-Sebastian De Guignes, and Angelique Lievremont. His parents were killed in an airline accident, causing Charles to fall into an orphanage. Charles was adopted by the Muskie family, giving them the name Charles Muskie. At the age of 11 in 1971, Muskie was accepted to Hagiwara Academy. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Muskie Family Category:De Guignes Family Category:Libertarian Category:Conservatism in Chawosauria